Raiden
Raiden, who hails from the Mortal Kombat ''franchise, appears as a playable guest character in ''Injustice 2. He is available through DLC as part of Fighter Pack 2. Biography The God of Thunder has sworn to defend the Earthrealm from any and all threats. As the inter-universal crisis brought about by Brainiac rings out across the multiverse, Raiden is summoned to fight the collector of worlds in order to protect both realms. Raiden knows that if this universe falls, his own universe will become Brainiac's next target. Games Raiden is seen in all Mortal Kombat Games with his counterpart Sub-Zero and appears in Injustice 2. In earlier versions he was also mentioned by Black Adam when Black Adam fights Joker as well as in Injustice 2. Joker questions Black Adam that has he met that other lightning guy, to which the former confirms. Black Adam says that it was the person with the bamboo hat as Raiden's appearance which confirmed that he could be a DLC Character in Injustice 2. Injustice 2 Raiden serves as a downloadable content in Fighters Pack 2. Based on his bio and ending, he had been transported here mysteriously and wants to defeat Brainiac, so he may not pose a threat to either the Injustice Earth or his own. Powers and Abilities Due to being a god, Raiden has specific powers and abilities over the elements of lightning and thunder. He can channel such power through his body in great amounts and can use it for flight, as well as teleportation. He can channel so much lightning, he can actually break the laws of physics, by channeling it through insulated wood. Though an immortal being however, Raiden must take on a form susceptible to mortality, but he does maintain his godly powers in this form. Even without the use of his powers, Raiden is a very skilled combatant, particularly in the ways of martial arts. Special Moves * Lightning Bolt: Raiden fires a burst of electricity at the opponent. This ability can be delayed. Meter Burning the attack increases the size of the bolt and shocks the opponent, leaving them open for a free his. ** Additionally, if High Voltage is active, Raiden can spend Super Meter to stop the bolt at anytime and use it as a trap. If the opponent makes contact with the bolt when stopped this way, it will stun them and leave them open for a free hit. ** Equipping Power Bolt will replace its Meter Burn where Raiden sends a charge of lightning instantly towards the opponent in addition to leaving them open for a free hit. (Ability) * Electrocute: Raiden grabs his opponent, sending a surge of electricity throughout their body before sending them flying away. Meter Burning the attack sends the opponent in the air for a brief juggle for additional attacks. ** Additionally, if High Voltage is active, Meter Burning the attack will alter this juggle effect for more use of different attacks. Using Electrocute while High Voltage is active without Meter Burning will zap the opponent straight to the ground, rather than sending them flying. * Vicinity Blast: Raiden send a surge of electricity between his hands. If the opponent jumps over Raiden while he performs this, they will take damage and be stunned in the air briefly. Meter Burning the attack causes Raiden to send a surge of electricity all around him and launch the opponent into the air, allowing a juggle. ** Additionally, if High Voltage is active, the juggling effect is altered, stunning the opponent in the air rather then launching them. **In addition, if High Voltage is active, activating the ability without Meter Burning it will stun airborne opponents that make contact, electrocuting them and stunning them in the air for a free hit. * Electric Fly: Raiden flies full screen to the opponent, grabbing them as he flies then knocks them to the ground. Meter Burning the attack has Raiden throw the opponent backwards, afterwards he teleports and lands a powerful punch. ** Another version of the move is called (Air) Electric Fly, done in the air. Meter Burning the move has the same properties as the regular version. * Sparkport: Raiden teleports behind his opponent. Meter Burning the move can delay when Raiden reappears. ** Additionally, if High Voltage is active, Raiden gains the ability to teleport in front of the opponent, remain in place or teleport away from the opponent. However, these variations can only be used if High Voltage is active. Meter Burning these teleports has the same properties as the regular version. The names of the alternate teleports are In Front Sparkport, In Place Sparkport, and Far Sparkport, respectively. * Air Sparkport: Raiden can teleport in the air. Meter Burning can delay when Raiden reappears. (Ability) ** As with Sparkport, while High Voltage is active, Raiden can teleport in front of the opponent, remain in place, or teleport away. However, High Voltage must be active. Meter Burning has the same property as the regular versions. The names of the alternate teleports are (Air) In Front Sparkport, (Air) In Place Sparkport, and (Air) Far Sparkport, respectively. (Ability) * Electric Storm: Raiden builds an electric field around his body, after which explodes into a surge of electricity. Meter Burning the attack will activate it quicker and when Raiden explodes, it will stun the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. Any damage Raiden takes, regardless if he blocks it, will cancel the attack. This ability replaces Vicinity Blast when equipped. (Ability) * Electric Current: Raiden sends a bolt of lightning into the ground, knocking the opponent off their feet. Meter Burning the attack will delay the shock, but will shock the opponent in place leaving them open for a free hit. The Meter Burn version can strike the opponent from any where in the arena. (Ability) Other Moves * Grab: Raiden grabs his opponent, electrifying them off the ground then sending a final pulse to knock them away. Character Trait * High Voltage: Raiden adds additional shock damage to his combos and additional properties to his special moves for a limited time. * Static Traps: Raiden is able to place floating Static Traps on the fightline, above, infront or behind him based on a button input. If the opponent is near the trap, they will take unblockable damage. Raiden can place up to two traps at a time, after which, if done, will create a surge of electricity between the traps which can stun the opponent, leaving them open for a free hit. Meter Burning Static Traps will cause Raiden to spawn two at once. This ability replaces High Voltage when equipped and requires both ability slots. (Ability) * Power Cell: Raiden places an electromagnetic cage around the opponent, which, if they exit, will cause unblockable damage. Meter Burning the attack will cause the cage to collapse on the opponent, shocking them and leaving them open for a free hit. However, the Meter Burn version can be blocked. This ability replaces High Voltage when equipped and requires both ability slots. (Ability) Super Move * Power Surge: Raiden raises his hands in the air, emitting electrical shocks with rippling effects hitting the opponent when coming to contact, he transports the opponent and himself to Earthrealm at the stone bridge located at the raining Sky Temple. Raiden punches the opponent before teleporting to the end to lift the opponent to the sky, the thunder violently electrocutes the opponent. Raiden uses his electrical powers to transform into a dragon (à la the Mortal Kombat logo). The dragon bites the opponent and descends down to the bridge, triggering an electrical explosion. Afterwards, Raiden and the opponent are transported back to the stage. If a player chooses Black Lightning, the giant fist is conjured instead. Move List Ending Though I had defeated Shinnok, his corruption of Earthrealm's Jinsei has cracked the barrier between my realm and this one. I began having visions of Brainiac's collection of this Earth. I realized that Brainiac's actions would soon destroy the barrier among all the realms. All life would be annihilated. With Brainiac dispatched, I tended the injured. His wounds too great, Kent Nelson could not be saved. But as he died, he warned me: the Armageddon I had foreseen was the design of the Lords of Order. By destroying reality, they would return the multiverse to a perfectly ordered state, obliterating Chaos. To defeat this powerful magic, the Justice League turned to this Earth's most proficient wizards and sorcerers. I gladly accepted the invitation to join them. The Lords will be contained, Order and Chaos will remain balance. Life as we know it, will continue. Costumes Raiden was revealed in his gameplay trailer to have a premier skin, in which he gains the appearance of DC Universe's Black Lightning. To your right is Raiden's skin, Thunder God. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * His voice actor, Richard Epcar, reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Mortal Kombat '' and '' Mortal Kombat X. ** Epcar also serves as the voice of The Joker in this game and its predecessor Injustice: Gods Among Us. ** Prior to him being released as a DLC Guest Fighter, he foreshadows his appearance during the clash of Joker and Black Adam, which Joker refers to "The Other Lightning Guy" and Black Adam replied "With the Bamboo Hat". * Like Sub-Zero, his special moves are also imported from Mortal Kombat X and his ending takes place after the events of the Story Mode of said game, where he traveled to the Injustice universe due to the dimensional barrier breaking and after cleansing the Jinsei from Shinnok's corruption. * He frequently references characters from Mortal Kombat and the events of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, even mentioning Dark Khan when clashing with Darkseid. ** An interaction with Bane shows that Bane was recruited by Kano into the Black Dragon. *** He is also convinced that The Joker and Scarecrow are agents of Shinnok. * Like Scorpion and Sub-Zero before him, Raiden was also given a redesign by legendary DC Comics artist Jim Lee for his debut in Injustice 2. * Raiden is currently the only DLC character with a premier skin. * Raiden is the second guest character to appear in Injustice 2, and is the third out of five Guest characters overall. The first was Scorpion in Injustice: Gods Among Us. The second was Sub-Zero. * In a mirror match, Raiden will make a comment related to the ending of Mortal Kombat X to his duplicate, stating that Kitana and Liu Kang are the rulers of the Netherrealm. In the ending of the game, Raiden is corrupted in his purification of the Jinsei, yet he shows no signs of his corruption on his arrival in the Injustice universe. ** This makes it unclear whether or not this version of Raiden is corrupted or not as seen in Mortal Kombat X. ** In Mortal Kombat 11, When Raiden is faced against Sub-Zero. He dreamt of a strange and unjust world. Sub Zero added with a Dark Knight and a Caped Wonder, which soon Raiden agreed that how could Sub Zero know it. * Similar to Sub-Zero, Raiden's appearance change on his arrival in the Injustice ''Universe is very inconsistent with his appearance in the ending of ''Mortal Kombat X. ** His regular oufit, also featured in the arcade version, is present in the Story Mode leading to his purification of the Jinsei, and he returns to a modified version of his Armageddon and Deception outfit, only this time wearing Shinnok's amulet. Both of these outfits, however, are not present at all on his arrival in the Injustice Universe. *** This can be related to the above topic as to whether or not this Raiden is corrupted or not as seen in the ending of Mortal Kombat X. **** Another reason for this could simply just be a character redesign specifically for the game, ignoring the consistency in his appearances in the past games as a result, similar to Scorpion's redesign for Injustice: Gods Among Us. * This became the first time Raiden and Sub Zero crossover with Hellboy and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * In his ending, Raiden becomes a member of the Justice League Dark to combat the Lords of Order. Navigation Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:DLC Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters